


Sweetest Submission

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Community: spn_j2_xmas, Dubious Consent, Evil Sam Winchester, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Incest, M/M, SPN J2 Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> 'Home' is a small house in a neighborhood that never changes, where the weather is always sunny and there's no need to buy groceries, mow the grass or pay the bills. 'Home' is a place where Sam can return to and be the old Sam, not the King of Hell.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>'Home' is where Dean lives.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>A place created by Sam, a golden cage in Hell, but their home nonethless.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeping_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/gifts).



**Warnings** : evil!Sam as in Boyking Sam/King of Hell, wincest, hypnosis (and kind of dub-con...?).  
  
 **A/N** : This is written for [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange and the mod gave me... [](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/profile)[**weeping_ice**](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/) as recipient!  <3 I found it funny at the beginning, since [](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/profile)[**weeping_ice**](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/) is my girl, but, yeah, since we hit off firstly online it's not a real surprise we got hitched also in the exchange! :) Enjoy it, my love, and... surprise! (now, you may have noticed that I asked a lot of questions about what would you prefer, so I hope I did it all right!)  
Thanks so much to [](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/profile)[**alexisjane**](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/) for correcting the mistakes in record time!  
  
  
  
Sam fixes the lapel of his perfectly tailored white suit, trying not to lose his temper and kill Crowley here and now, too tired of hearing his snarky comments.  
  
There are times when Sam wants nothing more than blow Crowley's head with a simple gesture of his right hand, but then he remembers how useful that slimy demon is and he refrains, displeased at himself for becoming irritated so easily.  
  
Azazel didn't deserve the same mercy; Sam killed him as soon as he claimed the vacant spot of King of Hell for himself. After all, Azazel and his crazy plans served their purpose and there was no need to keep him around, not when he was so willing to create an army of gifted children to take over Hell; Sam doesn't need any other nuisances.  
  
The same couldn't be said about the King of the Crossroads, unfortunately. And the worst of it is that Crowley is immune to Sam's gift of hypnosis and he's not so easy to manipulate.  
Sam could kill him, but he's more calculating than that and he knows Crowley serves him better as an ally than as dead meat. And he's so much more better than as an enemy.  
  
So, dutifully, he listens to Crowley's report on his team's newly acquired souls and tries very hard to suppress his killer instincts.  
  
When the demon finally leaves – not without giving him his best annoying smirk, of course –, Sam exhales a long, relieved breath.  
  
Time is measured differently in Hell, but if they were on Earth, it would be a _very long_ day. Sam chuckles. On the bright side, if he weren’t the one in charge _this_ could be his private Hell: a never-ending day where conniving bureaucrats recite their crap about statistics while he has to sit and pay attention, like a naughty schoolboy on a long, boring day of school.  
  
"That's all for today," Sam announces. Ruby, his personal demon assistant, looks like she wants to argue. "Yes, Ruby?" He prompts, looking at her with his completely black eyes.  
  
"As you wish," she bows her head, a serpent of fear making her voice tremble.  
  
Sometimes Sam wonders if he hasn't taken too hazardous a gamble when he allowed Ruby into his inner circle. After all, Ruby took part of the conspiracy that tried to free Lucifer and, by proxy, to undermine the current pyramid of power. At the same time, she was the one that betrayed her own cause and blurted everything to Sam, allowing him to kill the conspiring demons. She served her punishment, under Alastair's hands, but Sam hasn't forgotten what a turncoat she is  
"Goodbye, sir."  
  
Sam stands up and teleports himself home.  
  
'Home' is a small house in a neighborhood that never changes, where the weather is always sunny and there's no need to buy groceries, mow the grass or pay the bills. 'Home' is a place where Sam can return to and be the old Sam, not the King of Hell.  
  
'Home' is where Dean lives.  
  
Sam looks around, checking if his demons are doing their job – look after Dean and guard him from everyone. He finds them at their assigned places, which is great, because it means that Sam has no demon-roasting today.  
  
Sam doesn't regret anything that he did to become the Boyking – not the life he gave up on Earth as a regular man, not the killing he did to achieve his position –, but he does despise the price he had to pay to secure his brother at his side.  
  
Back in the days that immediately followed Sam's arrival to Hell, Dean fought tooth and nail to convince Sam to repent. Sam was having none of it. Incapable of leaving his brother behind (and on the other side of the barricade) and give up his position, he had to find an alternative solution to leave everyone (well, mostly just himself) content and happy.  
  
So, he reserved a part of Hell to create a never-ending illusion where he put Dean, convincing him that they had left their hunting life and they now live in a quiet normalcy. Sam had to put all his efforts to submit Dean's strong mind and will. In the end, he won.  
  
But there were some side effects.  
  
In order to whip Dean into the sweetest submission and complete surrender, he had to break his mind completely.  
  
He destroyed his memories, his beliefs, his past, he remade him in the exact way Sam wanted; not the brother who can – or wants – fight him, but the dependent lover with a feeble mind Sam always wanted Dean to be.  
  
He didn't change his personality, of course, he loved how sassy Dean can be, but he cannot have Dean capable of running away from Sam, so, Sam himself had to remake him like the way he wanted, without leaving anything to chance.  
  
Dean is perfect now. He embraces the role of expectant 'wife', he doesn't question Sam's choices, he doesn't put himself in danger anymore. On the other side, Sam can protect him and offer him the life that Dad and Azazel took away from him.  
  
Sam refuses to think that this _person_ isn't Dean. He's an improved new version of his brother, but he's _Dean_ nonetheless. He just juiced him up and put him in a place where h could live under a bell jar, protected from the outside world and in view of Sam's watchful eyes.  
  
Every time he can possibly can, Sam comes back home to reinforce the grasp on Dean's mind, but, as the years pass, his intervention is less and less needed.  
  
Sam casts a last glance to the guarding demons and opens the door of his house. "Dean, I'm home!"  
  
The first to welcome him is the Hellhound puppy Sam has given Dean only a couple of months ago as a gift. It's still little, but it attached himself to Dean like he was its mommy, and, of course, when the puppy grows into a fully-fledged beast of Hell, it'll be completely devoted to Dean alone and it could be counted as additional protection.  
  
"Sam." Dean arrives immediately after the puppy, with a couple of beers in his hands. "BBQ tonight."  
  
"What a treat." Sam grabs Dean's arm and pulls him closer. "I had a long day at work today." He claims his welcome kiss with his usual lack of finesse; assaulting Dean's plump lips and placing a hand on the back of his neck to make him tip the head to the side to be kissed better.  
  
Dean groans slightly, and leans against Sam's broad chest for a moment, kissing his brother back.  
  
The cold, almost freezing, and wet glass of the beers against Sam's neck makes him jump back. "Dean!"  
  
Dean smirks. "I have to flip the burgers or they'll burn. Plus, cold beer is good, warm beer is piss. Drink it now."  
  
"Have I told you I had a bad day?" Sam takes the beer from Dean outstretched hand and follows him across the kitchen 'til the yard, where a delicious smell of burgers makes his mouth water.  
  
"Yes – a thousand times," replies Dean, exaggerating as always. He goes by the barbecue and flips the burgers, then casts a look towards Sam. "I prepared also your rabbit food, Samantha –" A rich salad is ready on the table, accompanied with various sides of vegetables and a bowl of fries.  
  
"Wow. Did you prepare the pie too?"  
  
"I bought it, smartass," mutters Dean.  
  
Dean didn't actually _bought_ it, of course, but Sam smiles anyway. This are the times when he loves the extension of his powers; torturing his subordinates is fun, but Dean is much more important than Sam's playthings. And, yes, he's satisfied of his work and his choices; having control on all aspects of their lives is something he became dependent on.  
  
Sam goes behind him, caressing his chest and belly with his big hands, inserting his fingers under the Metallica t-shirt to touch his skin.  
  
"Samantha, do you want to go to bed without dinner?"  
  
"Only if you're coming with me."  
  
"Do you want to burn my hands? Or to be _casually_ burnt?"  
  
Sam chuckles. If only Dean knew...  
  
"Come on, Dean, that's just –"  
  
"Fetch me another beer, bitch." Dean replies, showing him the half-empty bottle of beer.  
  
Sam pushes Dean against the cozy garden table and his brother startles, caught by surprise. "How about I fetch you?"  
  
Dean raises an eyebrow. "Jeez, Sam. That's the most and lame –" Sam decides that's enough and he has no intention to keep up this charade any longer. He kisses him hard and dirty, in the way that makes Dean's knees weak and strips him from all worries. "Damn Sam, you –" Dean is breathless and in the space of a few seconds he passes from his usual grumpiness to a lustful expression, well aware of what comes after Sam's heated kisses.  
  
That's the thing about Dean. He likes power play. One demonstration of Sam's powers and strength, and Dean melts and moans like a slut. Exactly like Sam wants.  
  
He grabs Dean's hips and pulls him against him, assaulting his lips with hot kisses while his hands are fumbling with the fly of his jeans. When he finally succeeds, he pushes Dean against the edge of the table, motioning him to sit there. Dean is a vision of decadence, with his ass and cock on plain view, ready to be ravaged, cheeks flaming red and eyes blown.  
  
Sam bends and starts to lick Dean's cock, trying not to lose him with his eyes, loving every flicker of different expression that passes all over his face. He takes his sweet time, keeping Dean on the edge and not giving him the prompt to finally come and find release to the point that Dean finally loses his (very short) patience. He grabs Sam's shoulders and tugs him to stand up again, using all his strength. "Fuck me, Sammy. Now."  
  
"I don't know." Sam lingers, touching Dean's thigh with a finger. "Do you deserve it?"  
  
" _Fuck me_ right the _fuck_ now, Sam."  
  
"Wrong answer." Sam makes a move to kneel in front of Dean and suck him again, but Dean makes a noise.  
  
"Please, fuck me, Sam." Dean finally hisses. Despite his words, there is no pleading, only a sense of urgency. Bossy bottom, like usual.  
  
Sometimes Sam makes Dean beg and doesn't let him come, but today was a very long day and he wants to fuck his brother.  
  
That’s exactly what he gets.  
  
The way Dean abandons himself at the orgasm makes Sam feel invincible, so powerful that he can reach the skies and roast all the angels single-handed. He blesses the day he chose Azazel and fulfilled his plans. He could have done nothing with his brother if he didn’t acquired the power of subjugate people with his mind; Dean had refused any intimacy after he was sixteen years old and he rejected Sam every time he tried to have his way with him.  
  
Now Dean has no doubt, trace of guilt or issue. He’s free from the ghosts of his past and from the ones he created himself. He’s completely under Sam’s control, locked in a golden cage, but, hey, details. Anything is better than having him in constant danger.  
  
Sam reaches his own orgasm and rests over Dean’s back, still covered with t-shirt, catching his breath. Under him, the other man has a solid grasp over the edge of the table, a cheek pressed against the top and the legs still open. Sam quickly checks on Dean’s thoughts and he finds a great deal of satisfaction, happiness and an underlying desire for a second round.  
  
With time, Sam has learnt that sex is the most powerful weapon he has to hold Dean hostage; it relaxes him, weaken his boundaries and granting Sam free access into his mind.  
  
"We burnt the burgers," Dean’s voice comes muffled, almost sleepy.  
  
"We didn’t," Sam doesn’t even need to focus on the task. Burgers are as good as just out of the fridge.  
  
Dean sneaks a glance over his shoulder. "Those burgers sound great."  
  
"You were supposed to cook for me."  
  
"Do I look like a housewife to you?" Dean snaps, standing up almost naked. "How about you treat me with those delicious burgers?"  
  
"I did all the work here," complains Sam.  
  
"You fucked me against the table which, for your information, is a damn hard surface. Now I’m sore. The least you could do is preparing my dinner."  
  
Sam snorts but he dresses himself up again. "Fine, I’ll do it. But you owe me."  
  
"How about a trade? You prepare me dinner and you'll fuck me just after eating the pie." Dean winks, placing a hand over his ass. "In the bathroom, against the wall, in the shower stall?"  
  
Sam focuses for one second and Dean forgets about the burgers and his hunger in an instant. "Deal." Sam says, smiling. "I might just collect on that now."


End file.
